Death Kitsune: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Instead of Light it was Naruto who avenges Misa's parents in a bid to draw out Kira to suit his own purposes. As such the Second Kira clings onto the Kitsune and results in the war between Kira and L changing when a third player enters the game.
1. Enter The Death Girl

Death Kitsune

000

Naruto x Misa

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Author's Note

000

Death Note, another good series bogged down by endless Yaoi and other crap. So yeah, I know you guys have been dying for a good Naruto centric Death Note crossover without Yaoi that keeps all the main characters in character, and such. I am Kyuubi16. I unassumingly read your minds.

000

Story Start

0000000

''Bail?'' that was the most surprising word he heard that day as he was let out of the jail cell. He was beyond mystified at the fact that anyone on this planet would let him out. It wouldn't be hard to give his captors the slip; he would simply just have to undo the henge he was in. Though why anyone would bail out the person going by the name of Kira's Disciple he couldn't fathom. When he walked out he was greeted by an oddly dressed girl. Well he suppose by this point it wasn't that odd. She was dressed in Lolita styled clothing that showed off her arms and shoulder with knee length stockings. She was rather young, cute in fact, with long blonde hair worn in pigtails with light-brown eyes with a deep red tint along with cross jewelry.

''Good afternoon, I'm Amane Misa, but you can call me Misa or Misa-chan.'' she stated as a faint blush appeared on her face. ''Please follow me,'' she said, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

Naruto didn't say anything, still perplexed by what the hell was going on. He just listened as the girl went on and on, blushing every once in a while. ''And this is my apartment, please come in.'' she said, pulling Naruto inside. ''Rem, come meet our guest.'' she called out as Naruto watched in interest.

The blond gave a slight shout as a skeletal creature popped up in front of his face. The creature had long, spinal cord-like arms and bone-like skin. Its features, such as hair Naruto assumed along with markings were blue. Whatever it was it had a booklet at its side.

''What the hell is going on? Who are you? What's going on?'' he listed off, suddenly on the defensive.

''Huh?'' the girl reacted, ''...oh right sorry, I guess I should explain why you're here. You're here, because I want to help you.'' the girl explained.

''How can you help me when you don't even know who I am?'' Naruto replied.

''What do you mean?'' Misa asked as Naurto shook his head. He then channeled chakra and dispelled the guise he had chosen. The very sort, wiry Japanese man had been reborn as a blond, blue-eyes warrior.

Misa gasped. She clasped her hands, ''No way, you can do magic tricks too. So cool.''

**''Misa, perhaps you should explain to your guest your interest in him before he becomes anymore unnerved.''** the creature suggested.

''Oh, right.'' Misa said as she folded her arms behind her back. ''I...you're my hero Kira's disciple.'' she stated as saw Naruto raise an eyebrow in disbelief. ''No wait, let me explain.'' she cautioned him. ''I,'' she dropped her face slightly, her eyes becoming downcast. ''A year ago my parents were murdered in front of me by robbers. I wanted them to pay, I wanted to kill them but I couldn't. I testified of course, but the trail took a long time and they were released at the end. Then I saw it, I saw the news report of a strange man killing criminals and calling himself Kira's Disciple. I saw your picture and that's when I knew, I knew I had to meet you. Kira's disciple avenged the murder of my parents for me. For me, Kira's Disciple, you became everything.'' she explained as everything was finally making sense to Naruto.

''I see now,'' the blond said as he stroked his chin. ''You're right; I did kill those criminals and several others. The justice system of the world is flawed and corrupt, there is only so much good it can do at a time. Only so many law makers and those in a position of power you can trust. Unlike most fools I don't believe governments are inheritably evil. We have them, we have such system because it does work, but it isn't purpose. Amane-san, to be honest some friends of mine and I were sent here for three specific purposes." This girl didn't seem dangerous, demonic guardian or not. He could easily take care of her if needed, but he would avoid that scenario if possible. " To scout out this planet, to eliminate its criminal influence, and to contact the Shinigami King. The empire my family is heading has been making many alliances and we have been seeking planets to make safe havens for individuals who don't want to be caught up in the war. When I arrived here I soon learned about the existence of Kira and realized that this world can definitely be one of those Safe Haven worlds, but tracking this Kira proved to be tougher then I though. Which is why I did what I did and took up the name I did, to draw him and her out of hiding and by the way you phrased your statements earlier you must not be Kira?'' he asked as Misa shook her head.

''No,'' she said as she looked up and her eyes brightened. ''But I can be. I can be that Kira if you want. I'll do anything you say or ask of me.'' she pleaded. ''Anything at all as long as I can be your side.'' she added desperately.

''Whoa,'' Naruto cautioned with raised hands. ''That's a bit extreme don't you think? We don't know each other, hell we just met? And you sure are taking everything I just said in stride.'' he remarked.

''I'll support you. I'll be your side always, just give me a chance.'' she begged, she was practically on the verge of tears.

''Hey, okay, okay,'' Naruto replied, becoming flustered. Without a doubt this young woman had a very damaged psyche. There was no way he could just ignore someone who a powerful killing tool alone. At the very least he could at least get her some counseling.

''Yeah!'' she exclaimed loudly with childlike glee and tackled him to the ground. She snuggled against the blond who only soft sighed and wondered how the hell he kept getting into these situations. ''That means I'm your girlfriend now right?''

_'Yep! Life hated him!'_

Successfully dodging the question Naruto and Misa were in front of their PC. As Rem explained the Shinigami only accepts the invitation of interesting visitors. What else would be more interesting then someone who single handily wiped most of the criminal element off a planet? Unfortunately Naruto couldn't just abandon this mission as the Shinigami King had a particular item that one of his ancestors assured them was rather crucial. An ancient tone that held the knowledge of three particular spells that the traitor discovered from an unidentified source and for the time being they would not be able to set up any outposts in desolate planets until the counter spell was learned for fear of the enemy destroying the gravity of that planet. Thankfully the spells reach was a few thousand kilometers short of their protective ring of planets and they could not move any closer unless they wanted to give away their position.

As this was going on Naruto was learning more about the Death Note. The more he learned the more he was sure that he had to make sure items such as these did not fall into the wrong hands. If these Note Books ever fell into the hand of their enemies then this war would turn into a Curbstomp Battle. ''But Misa-chan doesn't think you have to worry Naruto-kun.'' the bubbly girl said as she did a 180 in her computer chair. ''I can't see your of time of death with my Shinigami eyes.'' she finished as if she had finished reading his minds.

''What about you, Rem was it?'' he asked, still trying to fight his unnerved feeling from being around the Shinigami.

''It could be any number of factors Uzumaki Naruto. Whether the fact you are not an ordinary human, or an outsider to this realm. I have never heard of case where one bit of information has been unidentified. One Death Note User can identify another because their information, their Time of Death and such are invisible to another Death Note User.''

Naruto sighed, ''Which doesn't assure I can't be killed by one of these blasted things and I sure don't plan to find out-tteboyo.'' he finished, his old verbal tic popping up. Just thinking about the whole thing made his stomach sink. Just the thought of such killing power only made him wonder if there were even more powerful methods in unseen worlds. ''Never mind, he shook his head. Let's just focus on drawing out Kira.'' he said as he pushed the thoughts aside to focus on his mission.


	2. Showdown

Death Kitsune

000

Naruto x Misa

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

Having learned more about Kira, Naruto decided to call Kuiinshi for council. Sure enough the Chessmaster reviewed the information and gave Naruto an outline of what should be followed and expected from his opponent. The exact details and steps he would have to figure out himself, so that's when the plan was put in action. While Misa got the tapes ready with her friend Naruto then a background check on his several of the news anchor. This Kira seemed to go only after criminals so if they only killed non convicted criminals or people who committed criminals acts but only appeared innocent because they haven't been charged they would kill two birds with one stone. They would use the name Kira in order to draw out the real Kira. Unfortunately Misa's overzealousness resulted in her killing a police officer so Naruto cautioned her not to do anything else without coming to him first unless it was absolutely necessary.

**_''I am Kira!'_**' the message flickered to life on the TV Screen.

''Yay! We did it!'' Misa cheered.

''Okay, okay settle down.'' he said with a chuckle as he tried to listen to the words.

**_''First, I have some words for the impersonator. If you are on my side and wish to become my spokesperson, I will forgive your imitation. However killing innocent policemen to cover your tracks is unacceptable. Such actions will only create panic and destroy my reputation. If you are truly on my side and wish to help me, then do not act so brashly. If you do not heed my warning I will punish you without hesitation.''_**

Naruto hhmed as Misa began shuffling through the tapes. **''What will you do now?''** Rem wondered.

''We need to make sure this is the real Kira.'' Naruto tapped his chin as he sat down on Misa's bed. ''He or she will need to be shown something to earn a reaction. Something only a Death Note user would know and force Kira's hand, something that would occur panic, but vague enough where we won't tip off police enough to draw a connection, but puts them on track.''

''I know!'' Misa said with a whoop and cute grin. ''I'll tell Kira we can meet and we'll identify ourselves with our Shinigami.''

Naruto's eyes widened, slightly impressed by the suggestion. ''Well I'll be Misa-san. That'll definitely put Kira on the edge, great work.'' he complemented as the she reaper merely giggled and twirled her hair.

''Well, can Naruto-kun do me a favor and drop off the tape?'' she asked.

''Alright,'' he nodded, ''...where's the nearest station?'' he asked.

''No, you have to send it far away from here of course. If you send more than one tape from the same station it'll help the police narrow down Misa-chan's location.'' she informed him, causing Naruto to blush and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

''Y-You're right, sorry,'' he replied with a chuckle. '_Wow, Misa-chan might be pretty childish, but she's smarter than I gave her credit for. I let the fact they can't trace my identity completely slide. Either way, I guess I can just create a clone with that alter ego's appearance I used and have him die in an accident. That'll tie up one lose end while allowing me to kill two birds with one stone.'_ he thought as Misa began dubbing the tape.

As expected, tomorrow rolled around the two of them were waiting for Kira to take the bait of the message they sent. The fact that they mentioned the eyes as well should unnerve Kira.

''I see him.'' Misa noted as she adjusted her fake glasses. She and Naruto were at the Blue Note event that was going on the 22nd of that month. Sure enough Misa wasn't able to see he life expectancy. ''Yagami Li...''

''Did you say Yagami?'' Naruto asked her in surprise.

''Y-Yeah,'' she answered back as she saw a frown form on his face.

''Shit...that kid...'' Naruto whispered as he bit his inner cheek.

''What's wrong Naruto-kun?'' she asked as he sharply exhaled.

''He was there that day,'' Naruto whispered to her, making sure no one could overhear. ''That day I was arrested. His father was the lead detective on the case, Yagami Soichiro, and that boy was in the crowd. He had a Notebook and he was writing in it.'' _If I had made one mistake, if I had rely on not being a native to this land and went with my actual identity I would possibly be dead now._ Suddenly he was jarred out of his thoughts when Misa suddenly glomped him.

''M-Misa-chan.'' he said in surprise.

''I'm glad...so glad that Naruto-kun is still alive.'' she said with a sniffle.

''Yeah,'' his face softened as he patted her back. ''I am as well. Come on, it's time to go.''

**''So you two aren't going to confront him?'' **Rem asked as Naruto jumped out of Misa's arms and nearly tripped back into another couple's table.

''Kami Rem do not do that.'' he hissed before turning to the couple who was looking at him like he was crazy. Chuckling in embarrassment Naruto grabbed Misa's wrist and lead her away. They returned back to Misa's apartment and read what they could find on Light.

''First place in National Tennis tournament for second and third years, student commencement speaker...'' Naruto listed off. Misa merely laid on her stomach, her hands clasping her face as she moved her legs back and forth. Naruto looked up, his gaze landed on Misa who merely giggled. ''Uum...Misa-san is there something on my face?''

''No, Naruto-kun just makes a cute face when he's thinking so critically.''

''Thanks,'' he replied and looked away. Amane Misa definitely fit the profile of a fan girl. Either way he was going to have to help her away from such behavior. ''Anyway we need to track Yagami's address.''

''We have to find what middle school he went to, and we can get a yearbook.'' Misa noted.

''Right,'' Naruto noted. ''In the mean time we should let the police know we have 'found' Kira. It's a shinobi tactic I learned from an old shinobi master. If this L is as great as we've been hearing then hopefully they'll be so busy trying to bait us we can approach Yagami under their noses.'' he stated as they waited for the police response the following night. Finding Light was easier than initially thought as Naruto decided on simply just using Kagebunshin henged as past individuals he met and simply wait for the police to show up to investigate more 'Kira' slayings. It was all a matter of one of the clones following Yagami Sochiro back home and dispelling to give Naruto the information. Naruto may not have been a strategist like K or Shikamaru, but instead of actions he was able to read emotions. This unfortunately would put him at a disadvantage if this Kira person was another sociopath. The only thing that prevented Naruto from deciding to eliminate Yagami Light out right was the possibility that his Shinigami would turn out as protective as Rem was of Misa and would kill him using his Death Note.

**_''If Kira still doesn't know who you are, then it's not too late. You must not meet Kira just because you're curious! If you meet him, you will be controlled and then killed by him!_** **_Kira is a serial murderer! You must not help him. You should think about the importance of lives and tell us who Kira is. If you do so, we'll soften your own sentence. You can save the world from the murdering hands of Kira!''_**

''Naruto-kun?'' Misa asked, turning to Naruto who had his eyes closed, seemingly in a trance.

''Grab your coat Misa, it's time we make our move.'' Naruto answered her. It didn't take them long to arrive at the Yagami residence. They run the doorbell and a young girl, who they assumed was Light's younger sister answered.

''Good evening, I am Amane Misa.''

''And I am Uzumaki Naruto. Yagami-kun forgot his note at the university so we thought we bring it to him.'' Naruto stated, putting on his most charming smile.

''Aah, okay, wait here while I go get my Onii-chan.'' the girl told him. Moments later a young man of high school graduate age appeared at the door. Naruto was immediately put on guard by the dark, cold presence from the young man as his gaze seemed to pierced through them.

''H-Hello, I am Anomae Risa and...''

''Kazuma Arashi.'' the blond introduced himself.

''...we thought after the broadcast you would start looking for the second with this notebook, as the reason.'' Misa finished, bringing out the Death Note. Misa allowed Light to touch the Death Note so he would be able to see Rem.

_'A Shinigami, then that means, one of them is the imposter.' _Light concluded with a grim look. He never considered the imposter teaming up with someone. _'But which one is it? Which is the imposer and which is the tag-along? What game are they playing? There is only one way to find out.' _he thought as he invited them in. He led them to the room, trying to figure out how he would maneuver this latest upset. '_There's the possibility that they're both imposters. Regardless they know exactly who I am and since the lure just aired, they haven't gone to the police. Why are they here? Such a move is reckless. Either way I have to observe them just to make sure.'' _he thought as he prompted his first question. ''How did you know?''

''Hhm, so you don't have the Death's Eyes, after all.'' Misa then went on to explain. ''A person with the Death's eyes can see the name and life expectancy of any human, but they cannot see the life expectancy of other people who have Death Notes.'' the reaction on Light's face said it all.

''It was how your identity was discovered that day in Aoyama.'' Naruto clarified. ''Don't be concerned about us being arrested nor about us appearing on the security footage from the camera that day. We were both disguised to minimize exposure and being recognized.''

''And the finger prints?''

''Fake and the fact each video was sent to separate stations. I made sure there was quite a distance between each drop off point.'' Naruto continued on, this time going into detail on how the tapes were prepared and drawing attention to himself and away from Misa. After spending a few days with Misa, Naruto could tell that she could be dominated by stronger personalities.

_'He seems to be the smarter of the two. He doesn't seem like the type to make the amateurish mistakes from before. This Risa, if that is her name must have enlisted his help, or maybe it was the other way around. No one would be quick to assume this unassuming girl would be a cold-blooded killer. If that is the case then those 'mistakes' weren't mistakes but merely a means to bait me out in the open while the one with eyes could discern my identity.'_

''Why go so far in your efforts to meet me?''

A smirk formed on Naruto's face. ''Before I answer that question I'll give you, a demonstration of sorts to help explain the whole story.'' Naruto answered as he underwent a change. His eyes lighten, his hair darkened to charcoal and his nose thinned. Despite Light's attempts to appear calm his eyes gave away his disbelief. Having already dealt with both the Death Note and Shinigami lessened the shock of the change. ''I posed as your disciple in order to draw you out. My allies and I have a plan. There is something we need from the Shinigami King and we really can't have any obstacles in the way.'' he clarified as he saw Light tense. ''So I ask that you join our efforts and put what you have in mind on hold. After all, there is no need for needless bloodshed.''

Light frowned, contemplating what he learned. To think this poser was showing up in his home and making demands. No one, Death Note bearer or no would get in the way of his Utopia. They were dangerous, the both of them. By the way the Shinigami hovered by the girl's side Light was sure that she was the true bearer of the Death Note and was the one with the eyes. Someway, somehow, he would have to trick her into seeing L's face and getting his name and then he could dispose of her, but not without eliminating her partner first. Since they knew his identity they couldn't be allowed to live for too long. ''You have me at a disadvantage, I'm sure neither one of you gave me your real names out of fear of this meeting not going just as planned. So why not let me hold on to the other Death Note for the time being? After all, a working partnership needs trust.'' he needed to separate the blonds from the Death Notes as soon as possible. If for any reason they viewed him as an enemy they could eliminate him and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. So why go through all this trouble?

''It appears you don't trust us.'' Naruto said as his gaze bore through Light. ''Too busy planning on how to discover our identities to kill us, huh?'' Naruto guessed. ''If you try to, it'll be the last thing you ever do Yagami Light.'' Naruto threatened but Light regained his composure.

''Two strangers show up at the house of the chief of the NPA and his son dies under mysterious circumstances. Is drawing attention to yourselves something you wish to risk?''

Naruto snorted, ''Our names or identities can't be tracked. The police wouldn't have anything to go on.''

''You're good at maneuvering and covering your tracks so you can't be recruiting me for those purposes and if you wanted my Death Note you would have killed me and taken it by now unless there's a reason,'' a triumph smirk formed on Light's face.''...You can't kill me just yet.'' this opponent was smart, but he was no L. He was cautious enough not to want to forfeit the Death Note so easily, but he didn't plan out this scenario far enough. ''Though, the same does not hold true in reverse.'' Misa tensed and Naruto moved in front of her protectively. It appeared that if push came to shove he would have to start over completely from scratch.

**''That is something I will not allow, Yagami Light.'**' Rem spoke up, making her menacing presence known. **''If you try to harm this girl, or the one she has become fond of I will write your name in my note and kill you!'' **the creature of death threatened. She even went as far as to mix in a bit of bluff with the threat to get the point of across. ''_**Their**_** life expectancy is something I'm well aware of. If either of them dies before a certain point of time I'll know. Also, if I find out that you plan to kill them, I will kill you before you can do it.'' **she finished, and with Light unaware of the method to kill a Shinigami they were effectively safe. Naruto could only inwardly swear, having found himself stuck in a situation. He would need to contact Kuiinshi and see if there was a way to send a criminal or someone whose life expectancy couldn't be seen by the Shinigami. Until he was absolutely sure there was no way for Light's Shinigami to retaliate and kill them they could not make a move, especially since they didn't want to arouse the Shinigami King's ire by destroying one of his subordinates. The showdown was interrupted when Light's mother brought attention to the time, it would be going on midnight in half an hour. Exchanging false goodbyes and smile the two blonds left the Yagami residence.

''Yagami Light was, so cold.'' Misa stated as she snuggled against Naruto's arm. ''Naruto-kun, what are we going to do?'' Misa asked as the blond silently pondered for a few moments. After an uncomfortable silence Naruto's eyes lit up and a smirk formed on his face.

''Well its simple my dear Misa-san. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We simply use the aid of the only other person that Yagami can't kill...L.'' he explained with a triumph grin.

00

Chapter End

000

If some bits seem old I did this chapter pretty late and kind of tired so I might have some slightly odd dialogue or something.


	3. Shopping with Misa! The Fanservice Chap

Death Kitsune

000

Naruto x Misa

0000

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000

The following morning Light joined where the investigation team was. Suffice to say he had a rather restless night, coming up with strategies on how to counter his latest enemies. News of another note from the second 'Kira' drew both his ire and interest. _"I won't use Kira's name to speak in public anymore. Thanks to the police for the suggestions…however, I want to help Kira and get his approval. I'll start by punishing the criminals that Kira has not yet taken care of…lastly; I am willing to share this power with everyone that wants to help us. I hope the world will change for the better."_

"After seeing this, I feel that the second Kira must've contacted Kira already." L simply stated.

Shock coursed through Light at this revelation, but he hidden it well. Keeping his voice neutral, trying to pass a small wave of ineptitude and curiosity. "What makes you say that?"

"You don't think so? I thought Light-kun would feel the same way." The investigator said as he reached into the donut and retrieved a donut. "First, he's no longer saying anything about meeting Kira. Secondly, he said that he wants to get Kira's approval by punishing the criminals that Kira didn't." he paused to take a large bite out of his donut. "Does that mean he didn't think so before? It doesn't make sense unless the two Kiras have met. In which case, Kira told him to start carrying out punishments. Kira must've also told him to keep the fact that they've met a secret." He simply deducted.

"I see, and then Kira's decision is rather reckless this time." Light stated as L wolfed down the rest of his donut.

"Yes, even though he didn't cover all the tracks, maybe they're playing with us by hinting that they've met. Since a meeting between them is quite a terrifying thing. But if that's so, the chance of Light-kun being Kira would decrease again." This assessment got a rise out of the Detective Yagami who from the beginning was skeptical of L's theory that Light was a Kira suspect.

"How is that, Ryuuzaki?"

"If Light-kun is Kira, he wouldn't tell the second Kira to send such a message. Instead, he would him to force L, me to appear on TV. If there are no signs of him and the second Kira ever meeting, he can blame my death on the second Kira. The message would've been: "Even though I would have stopped if the real Kira told me to, I don't think that the other Kira messae was real any more. If L dies, Kira should be happy. I have no reason to stop."

Light suddenly spoke up. "Ryuuzaki, If I were Kira, I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"If Ryuuzaki is L, then I know L's personality all too well." Ryuuzaki remained quiet. "No matter what happens, L will never show himself on TV. He will never sacrifice himself. He will definitely find some way around it."

"You're right." Ryuuzaki acknowledge.

Light continued his role, playing the son of the detective and Ryuuzaki's friend. Meanwhile the third competitor was trying to figure out his next move. "Have you decided what you're going to do Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, it's just a matter of getting into the same establishment as Yagami."

"How do you plan on getting in? You need a high school diploma to get into college. You don't even have a birth certificate or anything."

"I've traveled and done this enough times where I have a system. I can take care of that stuff soon enough." It would be a simple matter of Genjutsu and hypnotism.

"Then let's go shopping!" Misa suddenly declared.

"Wait…Misa-chan I have to…" he tried to reason with the energetic girl.

"Can't you just do your clone thingy? It's so boring being cooped up inside all day. Come on." She pleaded until Naruto agreed. Making sure he didn't let his mental state come undone by work wouldn't be a bad thing. When they arrived to the shopping outlet Misa practically floated thru the door. She immediately started zipping in and out of the racks of clothes, 'oooh'ing and 'ah'ing at this and that.

Naruto cast a glance to the nearby clerks behind the counter. One lady eyed, Misa with amused familiarity. The other gave Naruto a sympathetic glance.

In a rush of darkness and gold Misa stopped in front of Naruto, both arms full of various shirts, tank tops, t-shirts, blouses, and skirts. Naruto found himself holding the first set of clothing as Misa zipped in and out of clothes racks. The blond found himself on a couch, the atypical boyfriend couch as it was called. Many of men had found themselves on the couch, waiting hours on end as their girlfriends tried on various outfits, with only a few out of a group of dozens being graced with their girlfriend's form dressed in something sexy.

Its thoughts were momentarily halted when Misa's stall opened. "How does Misa-chan look Naruto-kun?"

She was wearing long, silk like stocking with black skirt with red trims. It was tied in the back by red strands with the same sort of strands used on the black less part of her black top which was shoulder less, lacked a mid-back and showed off a bit of her cleavage.

"It's nice, but a bit revealing don't you think?" he asked as a faint blush appeared on Misa's cheeks, giving her a very cute appearance.

"Misa-chan doesn't mind as long as Naruto-kun likes it." She replied, bringing a hand to her cheek.

"Well if you say so."

Misa cheered and mentioned she was going to try on some more things. Naruto's eyes acted on impulse and stole a glance of her backside, before he could stop himself he uttered, "I am so going to Hell."

Time passed and as that happened; Naruto realized that Misa was a shopping pro. This was something he learned at the huge pile of discarded clothing. On the bright side, surely she was almost done, right?

The swinging doors to Misa's dressing room swung open again and her voice came forth, "How does Misa-chan look in this?"

"Gaah!"

_'I agree!_' Naruto mentally agreed with whatever guy said that. Misa came out dressed in a Bikini, it was about a size too small, and as he came to know for a lot of women that was the right size. It was a black bikini, contrasting with her pale skin almost too well.

The bottom piece tied at the sides, and the straps for the top went up around her neck. All in all she could've chosen a far more revealing bikini, true. But it just looked good on her. Sexy even, much to Naruto's chargin. All he knew was that when this was over, he was going to take a nice, long cold shower.

0000000

Chapter End

0000000

The next chapter will be much longer I promise. I really can't come up with anything and at this rate, I won't be able to get anything else done. So this is just a simple filler chapter and Naruto's meeting with L will occur next chapter.


End file.
